Konoha's Finest
by Zoplexbot
Summary: A kid name Zennosuke is a secret ninja hidden in the mountains. He holds a dangerous secret not even Kakashi can handle. I promise that the future chapters will be longer! Dislcaimer, I do not own Naruto.


Leaves hovered gently in the light afternoon breeze. Naruto reached out his and caught one. It felt soft, and light in his hands. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and whistled as he strolled through the forest. His sensei, Kakashi should've been here twenty minuets ago. Naruto sighed and glanced at Sakura. Sakura was picking flowers and smiling. He glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting in a branch ten feet stories above Naruto. Naruto fell on his back. He was extremely bored. He closed his eyes. And that's when they heard it. It sounded like an explosion. Naruto jumped up. His eyes scanned his surroundings. A red flash suddenly disappeared in the distance. He ran toward it.

Zennosuke panted. Sweat drooped down his face. He looked up to see the giant crater in the tree in front of him. Damn! He should've destroyed it! Zennosuke stomped away and stood in front of another tree. He closed his eyes and curled his palm into a fist. Suddenly a fiery aura appeared around his entire body.

He breathed in deeply. The fire around him started flailing violently. The flames then circled around him. His held up his fist.

"Cremate!" He shouted. His hand then became engulfed in flame. He reeled his arm back and with as much force as he could, flung it forward and smashed it into the tree. The impact exploded a red and orange like color. Zennosuke's fist impaled the tree and went right through it. Another explosion occurred. The tree tipped forward and bent the opposite way of Zennosuke. Zennosuke smiled. THAT'S the right way. He wiped the sweat off his face. His technique costs too much chakra.

"You there!" He heard a voice behind him. A boy around his age came out of the underbrush and walked up. The kid wore a konoha forehead protector, which signified him as a ninja.

The kid Sasuke was talking to had jet black hair that spiked up on his right. A cloth went over his right eye and ended above his left eyebrow. The kid was wearing netting for a shirt and long baggy pants. And he also was wearing a necklace that showed the Konoha sign.

"Never seen you before," Sasuke said. "And hope I never will." The boy glared at him. Sasuke stepped back a step. The boy had an evil stare. The boy turned and began exercises. This isn't taijutsu, Sasuke thought, but its something else. When the kid was done, he walked and picked up a book bag.

"Who's this punk?" Naruto said behind the kid. The boy stopped in his tracks. Naruto walked up closer. The kid whipped around. Sasuke could barely see anything. It was so fast. The boy spun around, and lifted his leg and smacked it into Naruto's temple. Naruto smashed into the ground. The 12 year old was out cold.

"That's my teammate!" Sasuke shouted. The boy turned. "So?" Sasuke lifted his hands and started moving them. He then put his hands down and activated his sharingan. Then, a blue light started shining like crazy.

"You will pay!" Sasuke shouted as he leaped forward. "Chidori! Lightening blade!" He put his hands forward thinking it would hit. The next thing Sasuke knew he was on the ground with Sakura over him.

Zennosuke knew he shouldn't of, but he did. He knew that boy was Sasuke. The moment Sasuke's chidori was about to hit, Zennosuke jumped up and kicked his feet down at the back of Sasuke's head, driving him into the ground. Zennosuke stopped in a clearing. He was supposed to meet someone here.

"You Zennosuke?" Zennosuke heard a creepy spine chilling voice behind him. When he turned, he met Gaara and two other sand shinobi.

"You must be Gaara," Zennosuke said coldly, "Nice to see you." Gaara and Zennosuke glared at each other. Then, a blonde girl walked up to him with a large fan strapped on her back.

"Hey you're kinda cute." She said walking around him. Zennosuke's eyes never left Gaara's. The other one walked up with a weird looking sack on his back. "Who's this little punk?" Zennosuke's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. Veins bulged out of his arms and hands. Before Kankuro could react, Zennosuke spun around, smashed his elbow into Kankuro's cheek, and hit Kankuro's stomach with his other hand.

Zennosuke turned and glared at Gaara again. "Come," Gaara said, "we will lead you to Konoha."


End file.
